Four Fantastic Fushigi Filks
by Aiumi
Summary: See if you can say THAT five times fast! Heh. The lyrics to four songs written such that they pertain to FY. Check it out!


Shun-chan waited, couldn't take any more

I wrote filks. Be scared. 

The first one parodies Tom Petty's _Into the Great Wide Open_, about our favorite fang boy. 

The next is just a kind of general parody of OPM's _Heaven is a Halfpipe_. 

And then there's a rant-y sort of one to American HI-FI's _Flavor of The Week_- again, about Tasuki.

The last one is my favorite, parodying Weird Al's _Yoda_ (which in turn parodies something else…I don't know what) and is about Chichiri. It's been done, I know…please don't kill me. Any parallels, similarities, or whatnot, are purely coincidental. 

__

Into the Great Wide Open

Shun-chan waited, couldn't take any more

Said 'Bye' to Aidou and just walked out the door

He met some bandits, wasn't that long before 

The future was wide open

Eiken took over, yeah, it was pretty sad

The bandits found a girl that scarred them real bad

But Genrou grabbed her, got the king kind of mad

The sky was the limit

Into the great wide open

Under the skies of blue

Out in the great wide open

A bandit without a clue

Genrou saved the day, was leader again

Sent those three on their way, changed his mind, then

Just had to save them with a 'Lekka Shinen'

The sky was the limit

A shichiseishi our Genrou became

His name was Tasuki, and his miko was lame

Became real famous, with his tessen and flame

The future was wide open

Into the great wide open

Under the skies of blue

Out in the great wide open

A bandit without a clue

Into the great wide open

Under the skies of blue

Into the in the great wide open

A bandit without a clue

__

Heaven's Not a Fanfic

Nuriko: I hope I die before I wake

Compared to this, heaven will be great…

Tasuki: 'Cause in this life I can't do jack,

Without fangirls upon my back…

Chiriko: Now heaven would be a library, with literature and poetry

Mitsukake: And we could access all the fanfics, and all of them MST.

Tamahome: That made no sense Mitsukake, but I guess that it's okay

It'll probably be your last line of this week, anyway.

All: I hope I die before I wake 

Compared to this, heaven will be great…

'Cause in this life I can't do jack, 

Without fangirls upon my back…

Chichiri: Now when most people think of fanfics, 

They see creativity, no da.

Tasuki: But I looked a little closer 

And there's a sign that says "Torture Tasuki!"

Tamhome: And nothing rhymes with "No da."
    
    Which isn't good at all
    Hotohori: And everyone knows I'm beautiful
    Nuriko: Could we please stay on subject?

All: Could I please die before I wake?

Chiriko: I promise, never a complaint I'll make

Tasuki: 'Cause in this fic I can't do shit

Without the author fuckin' with it.

Nakago: I just walked in 

on this song

I like my voice 

so I'll sing along.

Amiboshi: That stupid wolf

Ate my flute

We should feed him more often

Chiriko: Um…I'm cute?

Suboshi: I'm still mad

At Tamahome

Your girlfriend killed my aniki

So eat ryuuseisui.

Tamhome: Nothing in

This song rhymes

Leave me alone

For the ten-millionth time!

Soi: Tomo's a Kabuki theater wannabe.

Tomo: Soi's hair is really limp and stringy.

Soi: Nakago's mine, you painted harlot freak!

Tomo: No he's not! Wait, that didn't fit…

Nakago: I have an evil plan.

Yui: It'll never fricking work, you fricking stupid man!

Tasuki: Since when'd Seiryuu get all the lines?

All: Heaven's not a fanfic. 

All: Nope, Heaven's not a fanfic.

All: I hope I die before I wake 

Compared to this, heaven will be great…

'Cause in this life I can't do jack,

Without fangirls upon my back…

All: Could I please die before I wake?

Chiriko: I promise, never a complaint I'll make

Tasuki: 'Cause in this fic I can't do shit

Without the author fuckin' with it.

::music fades::

__

Flavor of the Week

She's in a book

And she don't know

Her brother's freaking out at home

Go to an inn

Her dirty bowls

Are all she gives to them

And he left the bandit life

For that stupid slut who just won't die

And she eats everything in sight

His bandits

They can't do

Anything

Without him

He followed

Miaka

I wish that miko would just die

And maybe I'd give the job a try…

Hokkan-koku

One afternoon

She's several miles away

Where was she when

Nuriko died?

Crying lamely by his side?

His speed could aid a million times

But she runs off and now he's stuck

Impersonating dragonflies

His miko

She won't stay

In Tokyo

Where she belongs

Poor 'Chiri

And Hikou

Should be the sole OAV plot

And Miaka should be shot

Those 'fangirls'

They don't know

'Twas Hikou

Who caused it

Are they stoned?

Did they see

The spell- when he fell into the pond?

I swear, that pairing is just wrong

His bandits

They can't do

Anything

Without him

He followed

Miaka

I wish that miko would just die

And maybe I'd give the job a try…

__

No Da

We met him near a spring by Tama's home 

Our miko'd been attacked 

And saved by a guy saying 'No da'

N-O D-A, no da 

I saw the monkish guy with the glyph on his knee

I asked him his name 

And he said 'Chichiri, no da' 

N-O D-A, No da, No no no no-no da

Well, I been around 

But I ain't never seen 

A guy with blue hair and kesa 

But his prayer beads are green

Sayin' No da, no no no no-no da.

Well, I'm not dumb 

But I can't understand 

How he can break that webbing stuff 

With a wave of his hand 

Sayin' No da, no no no no-no da

No no no no-no da…

Well, I left home just a week before 

And I've never, ever been a miko before, 

But Taiitsu-kun, she set me straight on the road 

The character for 'monk' her mirror, it showed 

Well, I wanted to get Yui back, then

So it looks like I'm gonna hunt for seishi again 

Sayin' no da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da…

No da, no no no no- no da, no no no no-no da…

So we found Tasuki

Myou Juan too

And Chiriko with his flute

Kutou wanted me dead

But I won't forget what Chichiri said

He said, Tasuki, stay away from the Kutou side,

Miaka tied you up here, she ran off and lied 

Sayin' No da, no no no no-no da.

I know that Tama's really got you annoyed, 

But remember if you kill him then we'll be unemployed

Sayin' No da, no no no no-no da

Well, Amiboshi really made this a mess, 

So we're gonna have to go to Hokkan, I guess.

But I know that I'll be coming back sometime

Since it's really getting hard to find words that rhyme

With all these Shinzahos we have to find 

We won't summon Suzaku till the end of time 

So we'll say No da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da

No da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da

No da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da

No da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da

No da, no no no no-no da, no no no no-no da…

I am completely insane, ne? Hope you had fun…


End file.
